Discussion utilisateur:Sff9
Bonjour Sff9 ! Bienvenue sur One Piece Encyclopédie. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à One Piece Encyclopédie et que vous ayez modifié la page Eustass Kidd. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discuter) janvier 12, 2011 à 16:01 Chapitres Salut, j'ai vu ton travail pour le chapitre 610 et je suis bien impressionné par ton travail. Je me demandais: Que dirais-tu de t'occuper des autres chapitres ? Merci pour la réponse. Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 21, 2011 à 03:18 (UTC) Tome 51 à 60 Salut. J'ai un problème et je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai voulu mettre à jour la page Tome 51 à 60 avec les infos françaises du tome 57, mais on dirait qu'un filtre anti-pourriel m'empêche de mettre à jour la page Tome 51 à 60. Pourrais-tu m'aider avec ce problème ? Merci beaucoup. Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 26, 2011 à 20:56 (UTC) Catégorisation Salut, au sujet des catégorisations, tu peux ôter personnages dans les profils des personnages One Piece et ajouter d'autres catégorisations dans les personnages. Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 28, 2011 à 19:01 (UTC) :OK ! sff9 (talk) janvier 28, 2011 à 20:03 (UTC) Correction Salut, comment ça va ? Moi, ça va bien. Pourrais-tu, STP, vérifier les articles complétés mentionnés ci-dessous pour voir si j'ai fais des fautes. Je ne crois pas en avoir fait, mais on n'est jamais trop sûr. Voici les articles complétés: * Sakazuki * Magu Magu no Mi * Rough-Tell * Charlotte Linlin Merci. Ichigo kurosaki1979 mai 29, 2011 à 19:20 (UTC) Correction Sakazuki Salut Sff9, j'ai vu la correction que tu as fais jusqu'à présent sur Sakazuki et c'est vraiment très bien. Je suis content que tu fais partie de One Piece Encyclopédie. Continue la correction de Sakazuki ainsi de Magu Magu no Mi, Charlotte Linlin et de Rough-Tell. N'abandonne pas. Merci. ;) Ichigo kurosaki1979 mai 31, 2011 à 15:36 (UTC) Remerciements Merci pour tes conseils !!! Et je vérifierais les primes la prochaine fois tu as raison (j'aurais dû le faire avant...). Pour ce qui concerne les liens, il faut donc écrire en mode source pour rentrer, par exemple ça, Sakazuki ?? Encore merci et bonne continuation!! Mugiwara-Kaizoku juin 24, 2011 à 13:56 (UTC) Ah ok je vois. Merci beaucoup alors!!!!! ^^ Mugiwara-Kaizoku juin 24, 2011 à 14:06 (UTC) Bonne Nouvelle Salut. Je t'annonce qu'à partir de ce moment, tu es maintenant administrateur. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) janvier 29, 2013 à 20:36 (UTC) Blocked in One Piece Encyclopedia Hey, I hope its not against the rules to talk about another wiki in this wiki. I can't contact you in that wiki, since I was blocked by DP. His reason for blocking was vandalism, but I never committed any vandalism. You can check my contributions. Could you help consult DP about this, since he's ignoring me. It would be greatly appreciated, thanks! mai 1, 2013 à 07:49 (UTC) tu est une fille ??!!!!Midorisaigo (discussion) août 29, 2013 à 19:07 (UTC) Important ! Bonjour à toi ! En tant qu'Administrateur de One Piece Encyclopédie, je t'invite à venir participer à la première réunion des Administrateurs sur ce topic ! Il est très important que tu y participes et que tu donnes ton avis sur le Wikia et éventuellement sur les points énoncés dans le programme. Merci d'avance, et en espérant que tu feras acte de présence, yo Sff9, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu mec ? Tu vas bien ? Bon , comme tu as pu le voir , la situation du wiki n'est pas très positive, et je suppose que tu as pu le constater puisque tu es intervenu mdr . A cet effet, je me suis dit si tu ne pouvais pas nous donner quelques informations sur la façon dont fonctionne le wiki anglais; je pense qu'avec ces données , nous pourrions peut-être trouver des solutions pour sortir de cette crise , tu vois :P Stern Ritter (discussion) décembre 28, 2013 à 21:36 (UTC) Salut, j'ai pas des masses de temps en ce moment, j'essaierai de jeter un œil dans quelques jours…